


Betrayed

by newtmasofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Group Hugs, M/M, Making Out, thats about it, zayn is still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I have a prompt: two of the boys are in a relationship and the others find out about it and didn't expect it and are really shocked ... Maybe one of them is even angry and doesn't want to support them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

“They’re going to catch us, Zayn!” Zayn’s lips were currently attached to Liam’s, Liam almost sitting on Zayn’s lap on the couch in the tour bus. The other boys were heading towards the bus as they were making out, the couple making it out of the arena before the others.

“I don’t care! What do we have to hide? I love you, you love me. It’s not like they’re going to love us any less.” Liam hummed in agreement, wanting to get back to the make-out session. The two boys had been secretly dating for the past three months. Liam didn’t want to tell their bandmates yet because he didn’t want to jinx it. Somehow they were able to hide from Niall, Harry, and Louis, which was a feat within itself. They spent almost every waking moment together, telling each other everything, so nothing was a secret.

Liam hiked his leg up over Zayn’s, settling himself down on his boyfriend’s lap. At this point, he didn’t care if the boys walked in. He was in love with Zayn and he didn’t care who knew. The make-out session grew hotter, Zayn running his hands up and down Liam’s body. The two became too preoccupied with each other to hear the sound of the rest of the band walking up the steps and opening the door.

Three gasps were heard, forcing Liam and Zayn to final break apart.

“What the hell?” Niall looked the most shocked while Louis had a knowing look on his face. Maybe he had figured it out without them knowing.

Liam stuttered, trying to find a way to explain themselves. Zayn was just smirking, staring at the shocked faces of their bandmates.

“We-um. Well, I guess there’s no point in hiding it. Zayn and I are dating. Have been for the past three months now. If you have a problem with it, you can leave. We love each other and that’s that.” Liam grew more confident as he spoke, Zayn looking on in awe. The boys had never really talked about what would happen if they were ever in a relationship with another boy, and it never even crossed their train of thought to consider what would happen if they were in a relationship with another bandmate.

“Well, I’m happy for you boys.” Niall was the first to speak up. He looked like he was beaming. Liam thought he looked as though his OTP had finally become real, as the fans would put it.

Louis spoke next. “I knew. Found out about three weeks ago when I walked in on you two about to shag.” Liam looked horrified. Had Louis seen them naked? Or was he just bluffing to get a reaction out of him?

Liam and Zayn turned to Harry and saw an unexpected expression. Liam couldn’t quite tell what Harry was thinking, but he almost looked betrayed. Why would Harry feel betrayed though? Harry hadn’t dated either Zayn or Liam, and as far as Liam knew, they hadn’t led him on in any way if he did want to date them.

“Harry?” Louis voiced, the other three turned expectantly towards the tall boy, wanting to hear his opinion.

Harry turned on his heel and stormed back out the door which they had just came in. Liam turned to Zayn, confused. Was Harry unsupportive? He had never given any signs of being a homophobe.

“I’ll go talk to him. He probably just didn’t know how to react.” Louis looked sympathetically towards the couple and ran out after Harry.

Liam turned and buried his face into Zayn’s neck. “What if he hates us? What if he can’t deal with us being in a relationship? What will happen to the band?” Liam kept rambling on, Zayn trying to calm him down. Niall, after standing there awkwardly for a minute, decided to go into the small kitchen on the bus and make Liam a cup of tea to help settle his nerves.

When he came back, Liam’s head was in Zayn’s lap, his hand running through Liam’s short hair.

Niall handed off the cup saying, “Don’t worry about it Li. I’m sure he was just surprised, is all. Louis will sort it all out.” Niall laid a comforting hand of Liam’s arm, rubbing up and down.

The three sat there, waiting for Harry and Louis to return, Liam falling asleep at some point. After about an hour of waiting, Zayn and Niall heard footsteps approaching the bus. Zayn shook Liam’s shoulder to wake him.

The door opened slowly, Harry looking ashamed as he climbed the steps. Louis came in behind him, looking fairly satisfied, so Zayn knew he must have worked it all out.

“I’m sorry lads. I didn’t mean to be rude and storm out. I was just surprised is all. And I maybe felt a little betrayed that y’all didn’t tell us sooner. I mean, we tell each other everything. I guess I felt a little sad that you felt the need to hide this from us.” Harry looked down at his feet, ashamed that he ever felt that way.

Before he could look up and ask for forgiveness, a body collided with his, knocking them both to the ground. He looked up and received a mouthful of Liam’s hair.

“You’re forgiven, Harry! We love you! I just didn’t want to tell y’all too soon because I didn’t want to jinx it!” The two boys sat up, Liam continuing to hug Harry.

“I’m-“ Harry started.

“Stop. You’re forgiven. Don’t feel bad! We love you, Harry!” Liam cut him off, hugging him ever tighter, if that was even possible. The rest of the boys then joined them on the floor, joining them in the group hug.

“I love you guys!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also posted this on my tumblr: me-myselfandziall. I would love a follow, or kudos!


End file.
